Fallen for Beautiful
by WillowDamon17
Summary: Edward and Damon have hated each other since day one. Damon tried to take Bella away from Edward right after Stefan took Elena. Now, in Forks, Washington, Damon thinks he’s found the right girl, but he’ll need Edward's help to win her. Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I guess I'm overkilling it...writing eight or nine stories at once, but this idea popped into my head :o)  
Hopefully, this makes sense  
SETTING: Bella's a Vampire, but there's no Renesmee. **

* * *

_Synopsis: _Edward and Damon have hated each other since day one. Damon tried to take Bella away from Edward right after Stefan took Elena before Damon could have a chance to talk to her. Now, in Forks, Washington, Damon thinks he's found the right girl, but he'll need Edward's help to win her.

**Fallen for Beautiful**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Past**

Damon Salvatore walked along the road until he saw a car. It was a Volvo. A Volvo Damon knew all too well. The driver rolled down his window and gave Damon a look of disgust.

"Damon, get out of Forks. No one wants you here."

"I think I'll stick around, Edward." Damon gave Edward Cullen a grin.

"Get in." Edward sighed and Damon hopped in, sitting in the passengers seat.

Edward drove up to his house and parked in the garage.

"This is the last time I'm helping you. There's a room behind the garage. You can stay there for a while until you decide to leave." Edward tossed Damon a key and then walked inside.

The room was dark and had a small window high up on the wall. A dusty old bed rested in the corner and Damon sat on it, taking a better look at his surroundings. He hadn't expected Edward to be so nice. Ever since the day Damon had showed a liking for Bella, Edward had been indignant toward Damon. Damon meant no harm toward Bella, but Edward had thought that this was the final straw and had cast Damon outside his good graces.

When Damon returned to Fell's Church, he fell for Elena Gilbert, the reincarnation of Katherine, but his younger brother, Stefan had to take Elena away from Damon. Now, here he was, sitting in the Cullen's garage. Damon thought of what he would do now. There was no way Damon was just going to sit around and feel useless.

Damon walked into the house and Bella stood in front of him.

"What are you doing here? You can't be here." Bella's voice was cold.

"I actually wanted to talk with Esme, if you don't mind." Damon flashed Bella a devilish grin and she Bella narrowed her eyes.

"She's in the family room with Carlisle." Bella moved away and followed Damon into the family room.

Carlisle stood up when he saw Damon.

"I was wondering if I might go to school with your kids tomorrow." Damon got right to the point.

"That would be…fine." Carlisle sat back down.

"I'll call the school in the morning." Esme smiled at Damon and Damon nodded.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**This might be somewhat odd, but it's techincally from Abby's point of view of whatever. This is her morning on the first day that Damon goes to school :o)  
Any questions...feel free to ask ;p  
Enjoy!  
-BeachVamp ;p  
P.S: This story has no certain day when it gets updated (like my other stories), so I'm just letting you know so that if you go to my profile page and don't see this on the schedule you don't freak out (if that sentence made any sense at all)**

* * *

**Fallen for Beautiful**

**Chapter 2: Abby Whitmore  
****Song: Call in the Cavalry by the Shys**

**_Synopsis: _Edward and Damon have hated each other since day one. Damon tried to take Bella away from Edward right after Stefan took Elena before Damon could have a chance to talk to her. Now, in Forks, Washington, Damon thinks he's found the right girl, but he'll need Edward's help to win her.**

* * *

Abby woke up, dazed and tired from the night before. She had gone hunting and her basketball practice had run longer than expected. Her body was sore and when Abby tried to get up, pain coursed through her body.

"I'll have to work on that." Abby shrugged and smiled. She was in the habit of talking to herself.

As soon as Abby was dressed, she walked down to greet her parents. They were sitting down, eating breakfast. Abby kissed them both and started to head out the door.

"Abby, won't you eat something before you go?" Abby's mom looked at her with a sweet smile.

"I'll have an apple as I'm driving." Abby grabbed an apple from the table and smiled.

School was the worst thing Abby had experienced. The only person on the bright side was her best friend, Bella Cullen. She was a vampire, along with the rest of the Cullens. Abby was glad she was able to look back at people's pasts. That was her power. She loved having that ability.

Bella was standing next to Edward, waiting for class to start and for Abby to show up. When Abby saw Bella, they gave each other a hug and Abby started to talk. She suddenly got interrupted.

"Sorry Abby. This is Damon Salvatore. He's visiting from Fell's Church, Virginia." Edward smiled and Abby narrowed her eyes.

"Is it an actual church or what?" Abby had her arms crossed.

"No." Damon was irritated and yet enchanted by this girl.

"Are you going to give us one word sentences or do you actually talk?" Abby was making fun of him and Damon was sick of it.

"I actually do. You're irritating me, so move." Damon pushed past Abby and walked into the building.

"What's his problem?" Abby watched him walk.

"He's always like that. You'll get used to it." Bella shrugged and the bell rang.

Abby walked into her first class and noticed Damon Salvatore was sitting in her seat. Damon didn't look up when she stood in front of him.

"You know you're in my seat, right?" Abby didn't like Damon.

"Your name isn't on it, so deal with it." Damon didn't meet Abby's eyes.

"Check under the seat. You'll find my name clearly inscribed." Abby had a devilish smile on her face.

Damon looked under the seat and then sat up, looking at Abby.

"I guess you were telling the truth." Damon sighed and got up.

The teacher came in and saw Damon standing up. She looked at Damon and gave him an angry look.

"Mr. Salvatore, take your seat next to Miss Whitmore, please." The teacher didn't like trouble makers.

"Who is Miss Whitmore?" Damon had a tired sounding voice.

"The young lady you are standing next to." The teacher pointed to Abby and Damon rolled his eyes as he took a seat next to Abby.

The bell rang and Damon got up from his seat. Abby grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Hey jerk, you're walking me to my next class." Abby smiled at Damon and Damon sighed.

Edward was in Damon's next class. The class was a joke so Damon ended up talking to Edward.

"What's up with Abby Whitmore?" Damon wanted to know more about her.

"She's the female version of you, but a bit worse." Edward shrugged.

"How can she be worse?" Damon thought he was the worst there was.

"She torments people with their pasts. She'll go up to a random kid and just talk about how one of their relatives died. It's kind of creepy, though. Abby's coming over to the house tonight. Maybe you should hang out with us for a little bit to observe her behavior and judge her yourself." Edward gave Damon an expressionless look.

Damon walked into the Cullen house and sat on the couch. Rosalie walked up to him and gave him a smile. She liked him, but Damon wasn't interested because Rosalie was with Emmett and Damon didn't want to deal with that type of thing anymore.

Abby suddenly came down the steps with Bella and gave Damon a look of hatred. Bella put her arms across her chest and watched Abby walk over to Damon.

"You think you're all that, Salvatore? Do you really think that?" Abby was looking at Damon.

Damon said nothing.

"I think you're just scared. You're afraid of Stefan, Edward, Bella and even me. That's where all your anger comes from…fear." Abby smiled.

Damon still said nothing. He just stared at Abby's green eyes.

"I suppose you're too terrified to talk right now, right?" Abby's smile was sinister and Damon hated it, while admiring it.

"Why don't you have golden eyes like the rest of the Cullens?" Damon's questions just slipped out.

"Why do you have green eyes? Wait, I know the answer." Abby smiled and then snickered.

"What?" Damon was confused.

"Katherine changed you and yada yada yada." Abby sighed and sat down across from Damon.

"How do you know that?" Damon didn't want anyone to know anything about him.

"I know all about you, Damon. You wanted Elena, and then you wanted Bella. The thing is you're trying for things you can't get. You're aiming too high." Abby got up from the couch and smiled that sinister smile that Damon liked.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Damon didn't like feeling like the innocent one. Abby made him feel that way.

"Yes there is. You've gotten into some pretty bad arguments and fights from that. Do you really want to end up all alone? Try aiming lower, buddy." Abby walked away and Bella smiled.

Edward came in the room, followed by Emmett.

"You just got told!" Emmett was laughing.

"I guess you're right, Edward. Abby is worse than I could ever be…but she's not as powerful." Damon realized that he had _that_ advantage over Abby.

"She's faster than me, probably smarter because she reads so much and can be so much nicer than even Esme. She just hates humans and _you_." Edward chuckled and walked into the kitchen.

Damon went back into his room in the garage. He paced back and forth, wondering what his problem was. Why was he infatuated with Abby Whitmore? Of all people, why did she have to make him smile on the inside? Why did he have to be the weaker of the two of them? The questions burned Damon as he thought deeper.

Bella suddenly opened the door and sighed when Damon met her gaze.

"You are so stupid, Damon." Bella shook her head.

"Why's that?" Damon challenged Bella.

"You could have had Elena, but you settled for less. Abby is so wrong about you. You aim just right and then you falter. She was only trying to get on your nerves because she likes you." Bella grinned.

"She likes me? That couldn't be it." Damon shook his head.

"It's actually very true. She likes you because you're almost as bad as she is. Abby's never had any kind of attachment to any guy before and if you screw this up, I'll rearrange your face. Do you understand?" Bella was very threatening.

"Yes." Damon looked at Bella and she walked out of the room all of a sudden.

* * *

**Reviews would be amazingly awesome!!! :o)  
Your suggestions are greatly appreciated as well!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Please don't get mad at me!  
This is sort of Damon's nicer side and I just realized that I was writing it to where he was really nice!  
I'm REALLY sorry :o(  
Anyway, it's kinda funny...maybe.  
Enjoy!  
****-BeachVamp ;p **

* * *

**Fallen for Beautiful  
****Chapter 3: Realize  
****Song: **_**Starstruckk**_** by 30H!3, **_**Check Yes Juliet**_** by We the Kings**

Damon got up in the morning and waited by the Volvo. When he saw everyone file out of the room, he noticed the one addition. Abby Whitmore's arm was linked with Bella's. Damon watched Abby as she smiled at Bella and then turned to glare back at him.

"Don't worry, _Demon_. I'm driving my own car to school today." Abby smiled and Damon glared at her back.

"I'll ride with you." Damon had a playful grin on his face as he walked over to Abby's car.

Abby looked back over to Bella sighed, rolling her eyes. Damon held the door open for Abby and she slammed it shut while Damon got in the passengers seat. The drive to Forks High School was long in Abby's opinion. She knew Damon was just trying to annoy her and when they got to the parking lot, Abby got out of her car and walked over to the Volvo, followed by Damon.

At lunch the Cullens, Abby and Damon sat at the far table. No one noticed them and while they were talking with each other, Damon spoke.

"I wish I could just leave." Damon didn't mean for anyone to hear him, but Abby immediately regretted replying to his comment.

"When _did_ you go to school?" Abby met Damon's eyes for a moment.

"The early Renaissance I suppose." Damon shrugged.

"Exactly." Abby gave Damon a look and when she turned back to talk with Bella, Damon held on to the expression she gave him.

"When exactly were you changed?" Damon stared at Abby's head until she turned around.

"About four years ago, I think." Abby's face softened.

"Who turned you?" Damon just wanted to know the little details about her previously life.

"I don't know. Bella and Emmett found me in the street." Abby looked out the window for a moment.

"Do you live with your real family?"

"Strangely enough, I do. They found me as Bella and Emmett were heading back to their house. I would have lived with the Cullens if my parents hadn't been stupid enough to find me." Abby sighed and then cocked her head to the side.

"That's too bad." Damon looked away and noticed that Abby didn't stop looking at him.

"Are you glad that Katherine's dead?" Abby asked a question no one had ever asked or had even known about.

"Somewhat, but I do miss her sometimes." Damon shrugged.

"You're getting soft, _Demon_." Abby wouldn't call him by his real name and Damon didn't plan on calling her anything.

"Maybe I am." Damon looked at Abby and then got up to get to his next class.

Abby went to Basketball practice and after that, she drove home with a mind to go kill Demon or Darin or whatever his name was. She was suddenly calmed when she looked at the ring on her finger. It made her smile and as soon as she pulled up to her house, she got out, ate dinner without a word and went up to her room to do her homework.

In the middle of the night, Abby woke up and she was breathing heavily. _His_ face swam around in her mind and she couldn't get back to sleep. She opened her diary and found the journal entry that might put her mind to ease.

_Dear Diary, April 4th_

_I know he's gone, but I just can't figure out how. __Maybe I'm just imagining it, but I don't know if that really true the way he died.__ I don't think I can bear the fact that he's gone. I went to visit Bella and her family today and I just think that I needed to get my mind off him. I don't think I ever told you how he died, so I'm just going to spill. _

_It was the first day of April and I was heading over to his house to see what he wanted to hunt for tonight. That night, I wore the ring that he had given me to show how much he loved me. I heard some arguing and I watched outside as my creator and Jesse argued. They were talking about me. "Abby is no toy and I don't want you filling her head with silly ideas about how both of you can live happily together," My creator said._

"_I love her and you can't keep that fact from her. I won't leave her alone," Jesse said. _

"_The Cullens will take good care of her. Edward Cullen might like her if you just leave," My creator said._

"_I refuse to," Jesse said. _

_I remember my creator walking out of the house. Jesse hadn't come out and when I went in, Jesse was on the floor. His eyes were closed and I started crying. Edward knew I was there so he came and got me. He took me home and I was a mess. I couldn't go to school. I persuaded my parents into thinking I was four years younger tonight and they are going to enroll me in seventh grade. I guess I'm going to have to go back to my bases. I just don't want to go back to high school right now. _

_Later,_

_Abs_

Abby closed her diary and then fell asleep holding it.

Damon sat upright in his bed. He couldn't sleep and it was bugging him. So, he went outside and found a drunk human walking around. It was an easy kill and when Damon was finished, he went to find out where Abby lived. As he got closer to the house, he heard someone crying. Damon got to her window and saw her reading something. Tears ran down her cheeks and she was playing with the ring on her finger. Before long, Abby fell to sleep clutching the thing she was reading.

The next morning, Damon woke up and everything he had done the previous night came back to him. There was a knock on his door and he rolled over to get some more sleep. The person opened the door and entered.

"Edward sent me back here to wake you up. You're going to be late and I'm not waiting around for you since I am your only way to get to school besides running, so hurry your ass up." It was Abby's voice and Damon's eyes opened wide when he heard her it.

Damon got out of bed, changed into different clothes and waited by Abby's car. Abby came out in a moment and had an apple in her hand. She looked at Damon and got in the car.

As they drove, Damon noticed the ring.

"Why were you crying over this ring?" Damon stared at Abby blankly.

"I wouldn't cry over a ring." Abby look confused.

"But last night you were crying about something."

"You saw me last night?" Abby looked at the road.

"I watched you from your window." Damon shrugged.

"I wasn't crying over this ring, but it was a part of it. Bella and Emmett weren't the first ones to find me. I liked this guy, Jesse, and the guy who turned me into a vampire didn't like the fact that Jesse liked me. So, the guy who changed me killed him. Jesse was at least a few hundred years old while I was only about a week old. Jesse gave me the ring. I was reading my diary…um…about the day he died." Abby pulled into the parking lot and looked at Damon.

"I'm sorry." Damon couldn't believe he said that. He wasn't one for compassion.

"I know you don't usually say it, but it means a lot coming from you." Abby shrugged.

"I won't tell the Cullens if you won't tell them." Damon looked at Abby.

"Yeah, I think that'd be smart." Abby nodded and got out of the car.

Damon got to class with Edward and they started to talk.

"I think there might be a small problem." Edward looked confused as Damon spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I might actually like Abby Whitmore." Damon looked at the ground.

"You can't be serious! She'll eat you alive!" Edward smiled.

"I don't actually know." Damon shook his head.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing because she's not that open." Edward shrugged.

Damon snickered and knew that he had gotten past that wall.

* * *

**Damon's nicer and it bugs me!  
UGH! Oh well! Next chapter will be better!  
Reviews would be awesome! Even if you want to tell me how bad I did at this chapter!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a while since I've continued with this story :o)  
Anyway, I sort of liked this chapter!  
Enjoy!  
-BeachVamp ;p  
P.S: Reviews would be awesome!**

* * *

**Fallen for Beautiful**

**Chapter 4: Fell's Church  
****Songs: **_**I Caught Myself**_** by Paramore, **_**Attack**_** by 30 Seconds to Mars**

When everyone got back from school, Abby went home. Damon stayed back with the Cullens and sat in his room in the garage. There was something strange about Abby and Damon didn't know why, but he had to figure it out. Edward suddenly came in and stood against the wall.

"I think you really do have feelings for her. She may not have some feelings for you, but you seem to be in a very different mood when she's around. I doubt you notice it, but everyone does," Edward pointed out.

"What if it is Abby? What would you tell her?" Damon was raising his voice just a notch.

"I guess I would warn her, but I'd tell her to stay away from you. She's too wild for you, Damon," Edward advised.

"Abby Whitmore is harmless," Damon stated.

"Then you can find out on your own." Edward walked out of the room.

_Damon, you need to come to Fell's Church. It's urgent!_ Stefan needed Damon's help and he chuckled. If my brother needs me, Damon thought, then he'll come and get me. Damon walked out the door and Abby was standing there with her eyes bright and green. She looked like Elena minus the eyes.

"Your brother, Stefan, needs you. I'm going to help him if you aren't," Abby said with arms crossed.

"I was just about ready to get in a car," Damon grinned.

"Of course you were," Abby said with sarcasm in her voice, "I'll take you in my car."

Damon got in Abby's car and they drove to Fell's Church, Virginia. Abby argued with Damon for most of the trip and when they got there, Abby pulled up next to a Porsche. Stefan came out of the room with Bonnie, Meredith and Matt at his side. Elena was nowhere to be seen. Abby put her keys in her pocket and watched the three humans. She glanced at Stefan and then turned her attention to Damon.

"Who's this?" Meredith asked.

"I'm Abby Whitmore. I thought I should help Damon…or give him a ride here at least," Abby shrugged.

"Damon, what happened to your Ferrari?" Stefan was being a bit nosey, but Abby didn't mind.

"I crashed it," Damon shrugged.

"Come inside and I'll tell you about the issue," Stefan said and guided Damon into the boarding house.

Abby got stuck between Matt and Meredith. Matt stayed away from her while Meredith was asking all sorts of questions.

"Do you drink human blood?" Meredith seemed most concerned about that one.

"Not unless someone donated it from a hospital, but I've been taught not to drink the blood of innocent humans," Abby said with a kind smile.

"Don't provoke her into drinking your blood," Damon exaggerated.

Meredith widened her eyes and Abby shook her head with a chuckle.

"No, Meredith, I wouldn't drink your blood. As long as you have animals in these woods I'll take their blood if you don't mind," Abby grinned.

"I thought all vampires drank human blood," Bonnie said, looking back at Abby.

"My family, in a sense, hunts for animals in the woods. We don't endanger human lives. My eye color should really be gold, but I think I had a weird transformation process," Abby thought aloud.

"How do you transform into a vampire?" Matt asked.

"A vampire bites you," Abby said with a shrug.

"What if they wanted to just drink your blood and do no harm?" Bonnie's voice was a bit shaky.

"There is a way. My kind has venom of sorts and we use that to make people into vampires. I _could_ just drink your blood, but I don't want to kill anyone because I probably would do that," Abby explained.

"You're weird," Matt stated.

"Thanks…I guess," Abby said with a shrug.

They got up to Stefan's room and Elena was sitting on the bed. She was floating in the air actually and Abby was very confused. Elena looked at Abby and Stefan smiled.

"This is Damon's friend, Abby," Stefan said.

"_We look more alike than your Stefan will admit,"_ Abby thought to Elena. Elena gave no response back.

"She can't talk yet and I'm not even sure she can walk. I can read her mind, but that's about it," Stefan explained.

"I wish my best friend's husband, Edward, was here. He'd be able to read Elena's mind completely," Abby said under her breath.

Everyone sat in Stefan's room, talking about the problem at hand and Abby only stared at Elena, thinking to her occasionally.

"_You're driving Damon crazy, you know. Some of the people around this place probably are glad you're gone. I heard you were a real queen bee at school. But that's only what I've heard."_ Abby was trying to get Elena angry.

Damon knew what she was doing and gave her a look. Abby raised an eyebrow and stuck out her tongue like a little child.

"Do you have to be this difficult?" Damon asked.

"No, but I'm calling Edward. Maybe Bella would like to come as well," Abby grinned and dialed a number on her phone.

Within a few hours, there was a knock on the door. Edward was standing there. Bonnie and Meredith held their breath and Edward walked in to stand next to Abby.

"This is Edward Cullen," Abby introduced.

Stefan and Damon looked at Edward and then took turns shaking his hand.

"Abby, what do you need me for?" Edward wanted to get back to Forks as soon as possible.

"Bella told me you had to stay for as long as _I_ want. Right now, you need to read the floating girl's mind…if you can," Abby shrugged.

"Very well," Edward said and looked at Elena, closing his eyes.

When Edward opened his eyes he smiled.

"Her mind is fairly interesting. She thinking about Abby, for certain, and wondering about her and why Damon's come back," Edward explained.

Stefan turned to Elena and reiterated everything Edward had just explained.

"Did she get all that?" Abby looked at Elena and then at Stefan.

"I think so," Stefan replied.

"So, what do you do around here for fun?" Abby sat on a couch and leaned back. It reminded Stefan of Damon.

"Nothing much, really. We just hang out," Meredith shrugged.

"That's…so boring. You know what? I'm going hunting. I will be back in about half an hour, give or take a few minutes. Adios people!" Addy jumped out the window and Damon smiled at Stefan.

"She reminds me a lot of you," Stefan said.

"She does, doesn't she?" Damon had a playful smile on her lips.

"Where did you find her? Italy, I assume," Stefan mused.

"No, I found her with a friend of mine. She lives with her real family and I think they don't know that she's a vampire," Damon shrugged.

"She's stubborn and arrogant like Damon is," Edward cut in.

"I think she's perfect for you," Stefan grinned.

"I don't think she's _that_ perfect." Damon sat down on the couch and positioned himself the same way Abby did.

"Why did you bring her along?" Stefan doubted Damon.

"She had a car and I needed a ride. Abby offered and I accepted." Damon sounded like it was from a favor she owed him.

"Well, I still think you like her in some way," Stefan argued.

"Think what you want, brother, but I doubt she has the slightest feeling for me." Damon's voice was hopeful.

Edward began chuckling and when he stopped, Damon was glaring at him.

"You have no idea how Abby feels about you."

"What are you talking about?" Damon was confused.

"Abby made you walk her to her next class, she always calls you Demon, she stood up to you when none of us said a word and she took time to look into your past. Don't you think there's something there?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"She's just being her usual self, I'm sure of it." Damon didn't want to know that Abby liked him. He didn't want to know anything more about Abby.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a pretty good chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I was sort of occupied. Anyway, I hope everyone likes this chapter. Stefan gets annoyed, Abby gets a little pissed (what else is new) and Damon needs some help, hence the name of the title.  
Anyway, Enjoy!  
-BeachVamp ;p  
P.S: Reviews...awesome once again! ALSO! CHECK OUT MY OTHER Vampire Diariesish story called Three Amigas! **

* * *

**Fallen for Beautiful**

**Chapter 5: Help Wanted  
****Songs: **_**Stronger **_**by Kanye West, _Yellow_ by Coldplay**

Abby looked over at Damon as everyone was walking outside. Edward was on his cell phone and Elena was already where Stefan wanted to talk. Matt was standing next to Bonnie and Abby was yawning.

"Is it past your bedtime?" Damon teased.

"No, I'm just bored." Abby didn't even meet Damon's gaze.

"Quit bickering like an old married couple!" Matt had to say it.

Damon and Abby both glared at Matt. Edward chuckled to himself and Abby glared at him.

"Do _not _make me call Emmet to come up here," Abby warned.

"What would Emmett do?" Edward challenged.

"He would tell everyone everything about you and Bella. No offense to Bella, but I would rather have Emmett do that. He's better at it, in a way." Abby grinned.

"You are so evil," Edward sighed.

"Of course I am. That is one of the reasons why I'm not a member of your family," Abby announced proudly.

"Technically, you are a member of my family, Abby," Edward pointed out.

"Do I live with you guys?" Abby questioned.

"No." Edward's voice was flat.

"Then I'm not a member of your family. I may be a vampire like you, but I'm not a member of your family. I have a different last name than Hale and Cullen," Abby argued.

Abby walked ahead, running up to meet Elena. Damon shook his head with a smile.

"I think I finally understand Abby Whitmore. Edward, I need a favor," Damon announced.

Stefan was in the middle of the clearing and Elena was still floating. Matt, Bonnie and Meredith were sitting there with anxious looks on their faces. They were surrounded by vampires. Damon was leaning against a tree, looking up at the sky and Abby was lying down in the grass with her eyes closed. Edward stood next to Damon and they were whispering a few things.

"Guys, something serious is going on."

"We have to be here for Elena's awakening," Bonnie blurted out.

"What's an awakening?" Abby sat up with a confused look on her face.

"It's when Elena is going to finally remember everything. We have to be here for it," Bonnie stressed.

"We get that you have an obligation to be here for when she comes out of this vegetable state. Let Salvatore talk!" Abby sat back and closed her eyes again.

Bonnie was shocked and all Damon could do was snicker.

"_Demon_ shut the hell up! I'm trying to listen and I can't when there isn't absolute silence!" Abby hissed.

"God forbid you can't hear," Damon said under his breath.

"I heard that!" Abby snapped.

"Children, enough!" Edward was trying to make everyone stop arguing.

"You know what, I'll come by the boarding house later on tonight to get filled in. I think I'll go hunting again. All these humans are making me hungry," Abby whined.

Abby got up from the grass and ran into the forest without a sound. Edward sighed and shook his head. Stefan was silent for a few moments and then he continued.

"Something horrible is going in, as I said. Caroline is acting strange and I feel I have to figure it out," Stefan explained.

"You forgot to mention the girls in this town are going crazy," Meredith said.

"Yes, the girls are acting like…" Stefan couldn't find the word.

"Whores, they're acting like whores," Abby said as she came out of the forest.

"I thought you were going hunting," Damon said.

"I couldn't help but be interested in this conversation." Abby grinned.

"Do you know why the girls are acting this way, Abby?" Stefan was getting impatient.

"Someone has not fed today. No, Salvatore, I have no idea what's going on. If I did, I still wouldn't tell you." Abby was examining her nails as she walked around the clearing.

"Abby, enough. You're scaring Bonnie," Edward informed Abby.

"Bonnie, are you scared?" Abby was teasing.

Bonnie didn't say a word which made Abby look up from her nails at her.

"Well, since this conversation is really stupid, I'm going to be heading back. Abby started walking.

"Where are you staying, Abby? You're not going back to the boarding house," Stefan said.

"Maybe I'll head back to Forks or some place like that." Abby didn't seem to care.

"I guess we'll discuss this later on." Stefan sighed and led Elena back to the boarding house.

Everyone was walking back and Abby stopped Damon.

"Hey _Demon_," Damon turned as Abby called his name, "you've got a bug bite on your neck. Come here," Abby insisted.

Damon walked over to Abby and she stepped back.

"There might be something wrong with you, I'm afraid," Abby stated.

"What?" Damon was confused.

"Something is controlling you or whatever," Abby pointed out.

"Nothing could be controlling me," Damon said.

"What about when you were watching Caroline?" Abby raised an eyebrow.

"Well.." Damon couldn't think of anything to say.

"You have no excuse. I'll see if I can get you back to normal, but I have to talk to Edward first," Abby walked ahead of Damon and Edward came out from the trees.

"You shouldn't be eavesdropping," Damon scolded Edward.

"I had nothing better to do. Thanks to Abby, I can't even stay with Stefan," Edward pouted.

"You can stay with me since you let me stay with you," Damon offered.

"What about Abby?" Edward raised his eyebrows.

"She can stay there too, if she wants," Damon shrugged. The idea of Abby staying at his place was fantastic in Damon's opinion. He'd be able to watch Abby without having to go to great lengths just to see her face. He knew the perfect room for her too.

As soon as Edward caught Abby he guided her back to Damon's place. A bunch of candles were lit and Edward sighed in annoyance.

"We can stand light, you know," Edward called.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Damon walked down the stairs and Abby sighed.

"Where are we staying?" Edward glanced over at Abby.

"Edward, upstairs and first door on the right is your room. Abby, upstairs and last door on the left," Damon instructed.

"Damon, Abby told me about the malach that's controlling you. I think it's safe enough to let her try to help you out," Edward informed Damon.

"I'll keep that in mind." Damon nodded and Abby snuck upstairs.

Damon heard her and turned before she was out of sight. Abby stopped and stuck her tongue out at him and continued up. Edward chuckled and sat down where the couch was. Damon leaned against the wall and grinned.

_Abby is very strange_, Damon noted.

_She likes you, though. Normally, Abby wouldn't volunteer to help someone out. She'd usually just let the person suffer_, Edward pointed out.

_Isn't is my lucky day?_ Damon grinned.

Abby came down the steps and looked at the two guys. In her hand was a ring and she stood before Damon.

"What the hell is this?" Abby held it out to Damon.

"Didn't your mommy ever teach you not to steal or invade other peoples' privacy?" Damon didn't even look at the ring.

"What…is….this?" April said each word slowly.

"It's the ring I wear to keep from burning in the sun," Damon explained, snatching the ring and putting it on.

Abby began laughing and held up her hand. On her thumb was a ring fairly similar to Damon's. Damon grabbed her hand and looked at the ring. Abby's ring had roses on the side and sapphires sparkled as Damon moved it around.

"Where did you get this?" Damon was being completely serious and taking the ring off Maggie's thumb.

"It was passed down. My mommy gave it to me," Abby explained with a grin.

"Have you ever considered that you might have vampire blood in your family?" Damon was searching Abby's eyes.

"I don't think so," Abby doubted as she took her ring back from Damon.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! :o) Um...yeah I got this chapter done in about three hours which is pretty amazing, but yeah.  
Stripped in one of the BEST songs that is around...kinda ;o). It sort of fits the mood, but I just put it in here on an impulse.  
It's been a while since I've updated and I might not be updating for a while...cause I'm a beta and I need to help the person I'm being a beta for with a chapter and it will take all of my focus-ish to try to help her!  
I'm trying to put more Twilight in this...so here it goes...  
Anyway, Enjoy!  
-BeachVamp ;p **

* * *

**Fallen for Beautiful  
Chapter 6: Forks  
Songs: _One X_ by Three Days Grace, _Stripped_ by Shiny Toy Guns**

Abby got in her car with Edward in the passengers seat and Damon in the back. Shed drove back to Forks. Damon was set on finding out if Abby had any vampires in her family. The drive was long and Abby felt like she was going insane by the end. Throughout the drive, Edward and Damon got into arguments and Abby kept threatening to pull over or beat the shit out of them. It never happened, though.

Abby pulled up to the Cullens' house and Edward got out. Bella ran to him and hugged him so hard. Damon was leaning against the passengers' door and Abby hugged Bella as soon as she pried her off Edward.

"Did you have fun in Virginia?" Bella slung an arm around Abby's shoulders and guided her inside.

Damon stayed where he was, but Abby looked back at him and motioned with her head for him to follow. She needed him to explain what he thought was happening.

"So, you think Abby kidnapped you?" Bella was grinning as she spoke and Abby shrugged.

"You forced me to help her, love." Edward's voice was calm.

"Where's Carlisle?" Abby looked around for Carlisle.

"He's in another room talking with Esme. I'll go get him," Bella volunteered and came back within a second.

"Abby, you're back!" Carlisle was happy to see her.

"Yes, I am. _Demon _thinks I might have already had some vampire blood in me before the change," Abby said, looking at her nails.

"There's no way you could have," Carlisle insisted.

"But what about my ring?" Abby held her hand up and Carlisle took the ring.

"Your mother gave it to you, correct?" Carlisle looked like he was thinking hard.

"Of course she did," Abby answered.

"Well, I'm not the one to be able to answer this question. I would ask your parents. Maybe ask them if they have any ancestry books on hand," Carlisle suggested.

"I'll be back within the hour, then," Abby announced and hurried out the door.

In half an hour, Abby came back with three books. They were old and when she dropped them on the coffee table particles of dust came up. Abby coughed and sat down in front of them. Damon looked over Abby's shoulder as she flipped through the pages.

"I don't even know where to start," Abby admitted.

Damon grabbed the book from Abby and flipped through it nonchalantly. Abby went through the second book while Carlisle gazed at the third. Damon chuckled and put the book down in front of Abby.

"You found something?" Abby looked up at Damon with an amused expression on her face.

"You are related to Katherine von Swartzchild. I find that very entertaining," Damon said, amused.

"Now I understand where I get my hatred for you from. My ancestor fell in love with you and your dimwitted younger brother and afterward, she fell in love again. She carried the vampire gene down and after _Alana_ killed her I had no idea. My parents forgot to mention that one of my relatives was staked through the heart. Although, your name did sound familiar because my mom explained something to me before you arrived. She talked to me about Katherine's death. I heard that she died fighting over two _Italian brothers_," Abby explained, raising an eyebrow.

"Does your mother know what happened to the brothers?" Damon was curious.

"She said they died a few days later fighting over her," Abby shrugged.

"That does sound familiar." Damon grinned and Abby sighed.

"So you're related to evil Katherine?" Bella was trying to catch up.

"That's correct," Abby confirmed.

"Are _you _evil?" Bella wanted to ask the question for fun, but she asked with such seriousness.

"Oh yes, I'm extremely evil. Evil enough that I'm secretly plotting to kill all of you later on this evening," Abby joked.

"But you are devious in your own way," Damon added.

"Certainly," Abby said with an English accent.

Abby got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. She came out with a glass of something red.

"I prefer not having to hunt for my food," Abby explained as she drank the substance.

"You keep blood in the fridge?" Damon sounded surprised.

"Of course _I_ do. The Cullens like to hunt. I take it out of the fridge. After what happened to Bella, Carlisle thought it would be a good idea to keep blood in the fridge," Abby explained further.

"Abby, Elena's woken up from her weird state," Edward said all of a sudden.

"I'm sure little bro Salvatore is happy about that." Abby smiled, looking at Damon.

"Elena is a foolish girl." Damon was bowing his head.

"Are you just saying that because someone has feeling for another person?" Abby knew Damon had a crush on her.

"No, she's a stupid girl," Damon said truthfully.

"You're a loner, you're a loser, you're a winner, in your mind. You're a bad one, you're a good one, you're a sick one, with a smile." Abby recited the lyrics to the song and Damon chuckled.

"You have me all figured out, don't you?" Damon was smiling.

"I know you better than anyone will ever know you; even your little brother." Abby took another drink of the red liquid and grinned, her teeth red from the liquid.

Damon stared at Abby, her teeth covered with blood. He wanted to kiss it off, but it would be too awkward. Edward chuckled and Alice came into the room, smiling at him and Abby. Damon knew he had thought about it too much. Alice knew he was going to kiss Abby, she saw it, but she didn't know when. Damon decided now wouldn't be the best time. Besides, he needed to show that he was stronger. He needed to be the Alpha Male in this situation. Even Carlisle Cullen wasn't as strong as he was nor Emmett.

It grew darker outside and Damon felt that he needed to sleep. Abby was still sitting with Edward in Bella in the family room. The three of them were watching TV. Damon slipped out of the room and went to the garage where he was staying.

The door suddenly opened a few minutes after he closed it and Abby came in. Damon was alarmed and Abby could see it on his face.

"I scared you shitless, didn't I?" Abby was amused.

"Of course not," Damon insisted.

"I just wanted to say that I apologize for everything Katherine did. I saw what happened in the graveyard. I would have tried to stop her if I had known she was an ancestor, but I was here." Abby started to walk out, but Damon grabbed her arm. Abby grinned and giggled.

"You don't have to leave." Damon wanted to talk to her some more.

"I don't have to, but I want to. Bella wants me to stay over. Don't worry, I'll be here all night, but if you watch me sleep I'll kill you and make you deader than you already are. I've got a stake under my pillow and I know exactly how to kill bastards like you," Abby explained in full.

Damon let go of her arm and watched her walk out the door. He opened his door and came into the house. Abby was resting her head on the arm of the couch and Edward was gone. Bella was glued to the TV.

"Mind if I take Abby up to bed?" Damon's voice startled Bella.

"Um…I don't care." Bella tried to get the words out.

"Where is she sleeping?" Damon was standing in front of Abby.

"She's staying in the living room. It's by the dining room. Everything is set up for her. Just set her down and I'll take care of the rest," Bella instructed.

Abby was fairly light, but it was her size. Damon carried her into the living room and found an air mattress. Careful not to wake Abby, he dropped her lightly onto the mattress. Damon pulled the blanket over her and he kissed her forehead. Someone cleared their throat and it was Edward. He was leaning on the doorframe, looking at Damon.

"She knows you have a crush on her. It's sort of obvious," Edward pointed out.

"I'm trying not to make it seem obvious," Damon argued.

"You need to stop trying so hard. She's going to realize you love her more than in the crush way and she'll kill you. Abby doesn't think she's destined to end up with someone. The Volturi has offered her a position as part of their guard and she's considering it. Do you think she'd give up a chance to be feared by every vampire to live a life with you?" Edward was making reality seem so horrible…even more horrible than Damon believed.

"Who is the Volturi?" Damon was curious to know.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of them. They govern over us and they live in Italy. Aro is their leader and he can read minds like I can, but it's less effective. He can only read your thoughts if he touches you. Alec has a crush on Abby, just to let you know. Alec is able to take away all your feeling and it's terrible. I think Abby would fit in with the Volturi." Edward was trying to get to Damon.

"Where in Italy are they?" Damon seemed keen on something.

"They're in Volterra," Edward responded.

"When will Abby report to them?" Damon was really keen on something.

"I think the day after tomorrow she's leaving. You can go with her, if you like. Just tell her that you want to see the Italy of your childhood," Edward suggested.

"I guess that would work," Damon shrugged.

* * *

**Reviews would be really cool!  
BTW I don't take very well to comments saying how bad this is...but you can put down whatever you want!**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**There's more Twilight...well New Moon...in here. I honestly had to grab New Moon for a reference while writing this part and it was tedious. Anyway, I hope everyone like this cause I worked for a while on it :o)  
I tried my utmost best to get Damon's attitude right. Please tell me I did ok! ;-)  
Enjoy!  
-BeachVamp ;p  
p.s: Reviews would be majorly amazingly awesome!!! ;o)**

* * *

**Fallen for Beautiful  
Chapter 7: Italy  
Songs: _Psycho_by Puddle of Mudd, _The Royal We_by Silversun Pickups, _By the Way_by Theory of a Deadman**

It was the day Abby had to leave. She packed all her things up and expected the trip to be a pretty good one, but Damon was standing in the garage watching her.

"Is there something I can do for you, _Demon_?" Abby closed the hatch of her car and looked at Damon.

"There is, actually, something I would like to do for you." Damon smiled and Abby sighed.

"What is it?" Abby was impatient because she had to leave.

"I'd like to escort you to Italy, if you don't mind. I haven't seen it in such a long time and I would like to see where I used to live, is all," Damon explained.

"Did Edward put you up to this?" Abby was catching on, but Damon didn't show it.

"He'd rather me not go with you. I give you my word I'll be out of the way." Damon sounded convincing.

"I guess I can handle it. Grab your things and get in the car, loser. We're leaving in about four minutes," Abby informed him.

Damon came back out with nothing. Abby was confused, but then Damon grinned. The car backed away from the driveway of the Cullens' house and Abby drove.

"You're going to have to buy a plane ticket when we get to the airport," Abby informed Damon.

"I don't need to," Damon retorted.

"Okay, then." Abby turned her attention back to the road and within an hour they got to the airport.

Abby got out, carrying her duffel bag. Damon walked at her side and plenty of young women were staring at the two. When Abby got to the counter, she was about to check in when Damon pulled her back. He then directed her to another area for the same airline, except the person checking them in was a woman. Abby gave Damon a look and then made Damon check in for the two of them. Damon charmed the woman and he got a ticket for the flight. Abby glared at Damon as he led the way to the gate. They had an hour before their flight left and Abby knew she was going to be bored. Damon sat down across from Abby and read the paper that was in the seat next to him. Abby got out a book and was absorbed.

By the time the flight attendant called for their flight, Abby had most of the book finished. Damon was watching people and he stood up to let Abby go ahead of him. When Abby was seated on the plane, she opened her book and Damon took it out of her hands.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Abby was irritated.

"I'm bored," Damon stated, "and I can get away with anything I want."

"You can, can you?" Abby was challenging Damon.

Damon leaned over and kissed Abby. Abby's face showed pure shock and anger. She slapped Damon and he smiled.

"I get what I want…always," Damon stated.

"You bastard! I should have never let you come on this damn trip," Abby spat with her fangs showing.

Damon grinned and Abby sighed heavily with frustration written of her face. She folded her arms across her chest and sulked the rest of the flight. The plane landed in time and Abby got off without a word. Damon seemed amused and while Abby was walking, Damon grabbed Abby's arm and looked at her. Abby glared at Damon and then smiled.

"_If I scream you're screwed."_ Abby knew Damon could hear her.

"_If you scream you're dead."_ Damon didn't seem to think Abby was much of a threat anymore.

As Damon drove the rental car, Abby sat in the passengers' seat and looked out the window. She was losing her touch. _Demon_ knew how she was acting and all of a sudden he took advantage of it. Abby felt like _Demon_ was hiding something and she planned to get it out of him by the end of the trip or at least make him tell her before he left and she stayed.

Damon was enjoying the ride. As soon as he got to Volterra he would ask Abby for directions and if she didn't give them to him he would force it out of her. He wished she was a human sometimes, but it saved him the trouble of turning her himself. He only kept the impression that he was a nice guy around the Cullens. They apparently fell for it. Damon knew Abby was getting softer. She didn't react like he thought she would. It was more of a response Elena would make.

Damon got to the city and Abby met his gaze. She looked tired and drained. Her emerald eyes were darker and Damon knew Abby needed to feed. Damon needed to feed as well, but Abby preferred animals. Maybe Damon could torture Abby by making her drink human blood. Abby looked Damon and knew that he was thinking that.

"How did you know I was thinking it?" Damon was amused.

"I saw it on your face. Besides, I need to talk with Aro before I even try to go hunt," Abby explained.

"You _will _go hunting or I'm not taking you to Aro," Damon argued.

"You have no idea where the hell it is. I'm the one who is able to threaten you with that kind of stuff, got it" Abby's voice was cold and Damon smirked.

As soon as Damon was instructed to stop, Abby got out and her knee-high leather boots hit the pavement. Abby straightened her leather jacket and Damon watched in amusement.

"Is this some special occasion? Am I under-dressed?" Damon was being sarcastic and Abby knew it.

Abby walked farther and when a cloaked figure approached them, Abby smiled. Damon folded his arms across his chest and looked at the cloaked figure. Abby walked up to the figure and the person took off their hood. It was a guy about as tall as Damon was. He looked at Damon and Abby shook her head. The guy then started walking. Damon caught up with Abby and grabbed her arm for guidance. Abby looked at him and then sighed. Damon chuckled with satisfaction and when they stopped in front of a huge hole. Abby jumped down it after the guy and Damon did the same. It was like an underground road. Damon found that this darkness didn't suit his eyes well and just as he was thinking about it, Abby grabbed his arm and led the way, behind the guy in the cloak. As soon as they had walked a long ways, they stopped at an iron gate with a smaller door cut out of it. The guy ducked through it and Abby and Damon followed. It locked as soon as Damon passed through and they stood in a hallway. At the end was an elevator. A small boy waited there. Abby smiled at him and he noted Damon, jerking his chin up to Damon. Abby made a motion with her hand and the small boy nodded. The elevator ride was uncomfortable, in Damon's opinion. Abby seemed to know these people and Damon felt like he was being watched the whole time.

When the elevator stopped, they were in a reception area. Damon smiled at the girl who was sitting at the counter. She smiled back and the guy put an arm in front of Damon to stop him.

"She's not some prey, Salvatore. Leave her alone or we _will_ kill you," The guy threatened.

"Felix, that's enough," Abby hissed. Damon was surprised to hear it coming from Abby.

Felix led them down another hallway and into another chamber-like area until they came to another room that was somewhat nicer. Abby's eye lit up when she saw a man with long black hair with a cloak of his own. _Great_, Damon mused to himself.

"Abby, how are you, dear? I knew you would be here today, but of course you told us yourself. Is there any chance any of the Cullens have decided to come join as you are?" The man sounded pleased that Abby had come.

"They decided it wasn't the right time, Aro," Abby informed the man.

"Who is this young man? I haven't seen him in your thoughts before." Aro looked at Damon with an amused expression.

"Damon Salvatore," Damon said with no expression.

"He insisted upon coming, so I couldn't refuse. Edward talked him into coming with me," Abby explained.

"Damon may I?" Aro held out his hand. Damon looked at Abby.

"He wants to hear your thoughts. He has to make physical contact to be able to hear your thoughts, though," Abby explained further.

Damon stepped forward and held out his hand. Aro touched it and closed his eyes. Before long, Aro released Damon's hand and had an amused expression.

"You want her to stay with the Cullens, am I correct?' Aro looked at Damon.

Damon nodded.

"Maybe you should have explained this to her instead of following her, perhaps," Aro suggested.

"I don't need to be told what to do by an old one," Damon spat.

Abby slapped Damon and he grinned at her. Aro then looked at Abby and sighed.

"You need to feed, my dear. I give you full permission to kill one animal in the woods." Aro smiled at Abby and she ran out the door. Damon ran after her.

Damon watched as Abby massacred an elk. As soon as she finished, she wiped her mouth and looked at Damon.

"I suppose you need to feed as well," Abby inferred.

Damon nodded.

"You can't kill anyone in the city or Aro will have _you_ killed," Abby informed Damon.

"That puts a damper on my dining plans, doesn't it?" Damon seemed amused.

"How about…my blood? I know you'd much rather have a human's blood, but maybe this will do until you get back where you _can_ kill a human," Abby offered.

Damon stepped toward Abby. She looked up at Damon and smiled.

"Do you have the guts to do it?" Abby was the amused one.

"Of course I do," Damon responded and wrapped an arm around Abby's waist.

Abby had never had a vampire bite her except for the time when she was changed. Damon pulled back and looked at Abby for a moment before kissing her. Abby pushed Damon away and he grinned.

"You are such a jerk, you know?" Abby was grinning.

"I think that's what you love about me," Damon figured.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm still staying here, you know," Abby informed Damon.

"That's a shame then, isn't it?" Damon was trying to trick Abby into deciding to come back with him.

"I've made my choice. You're sure as hell not going to change my mind." Abby grinned and then walked back toward the city.

Damon became a crow and flew away. He didn't like the fact that Abby wasn't going to come back. Instead, he'd go away and devise a plan until nightfall. Then, he'd act.

Abby looked through the chest of gowns and found one that she really liked. It was red and strapless. Maggie walked around in the dress and as she walked the halls, she thought about the last thing she said to Damon. Sure, she had some feelings for him deep down inside, but when he was taking her blood she felt how much he cared for her. He wanted her to be safe with the Cullens. The festival in the streets was going on and Abby wanted to see what it was about. She found a red cloak and wandered into the street. Her boots were perfect for this outfit and when Abby rounded a corner, she ran into someone dressed in completely black.

Damon couldn't stand to wait to see her. He wanted to catch her off guard.

"I didn't know you were one for festivals. Why dress for the occasion?" Damon saw Abby's red dress from the way she was walking. The red dress was showing.

"Why are you here? I thought you'd be back in Forks or at least in Virginia by now," Abby figured.

"I decide against it. I'm not leaving without you right next to me," Damon argued.

"You're so damn stupid, _Demon_." Abby chuckled and ran her fingers though her hair.

She had to decide what to do. If Abby left with Damon she'd probably be swooning over him the whole time. If Abby stayed behind in Volterra, she would fit in comfortably and live a life that was easy and uncomplicated. It was a hard decision and Abby couldn't decide.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**This was a tad bit shorter and I'm sorry. I had school today and it was sorta kinda weird and boring at the same time lol :o) Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter out, but seeing as I have Volleyball practice as well I'm not sure. Maybe I'll get it out this weekend, but yeah. **

**So, the stupid review thing won't let my reply now so I guess I will have to individually thank people lol!**

**Randazzle04: Thanks so much for the review! I think that chapter was on of my favorites too lol :o) **

**AliceCullenIsMyIdol: Thanks for taking the time to read it! Have you read the other chapters? ;p**

**Goddess-Divine-05: Here ya go! It's shorter, but it will be longer in the future...I promise! Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**Anyway, this chapter was semi-fun to write. Not as much fun as the last chapter, but this was essential!  
Enjoy!  
-BeachVamp ;p **

* * *

**Fallen for Beautiful  
Chapter 8: Decisions  
Songs: _Dancing_ by Elisa, _Pieces_ by Sum 41**

Abby made her way back inside and when she got there she asked for a private word with Aro.

"What would you like to discuss, Abby?" Aro was sitting in a chair at his desk.

"I was thinking about…well, everything. I don't think I should be here or be a member of your guard right now. It's too soon," Abby explained.

"It's that boy, isn't it?" Aro was catching on.

"I don't know, but I know that the Cullens and my parents need me. _Demon_…is nothing. He's not a factor in this. He just made me realize how much the Cullens needed me," Abby figured.

"Then I guess you will be leaving tomorrow morning." Aro looked unhappy.

"I believe so," Abby mused.

"Then I want you to enjoy tonight. My offer still stands and when you're ready to join, we'll be happy to take you in with open arms," Aro explained.

"Thank you so much." Abby smiled and Aro held up his hand.

"It's the least I could do. You're like family to me or the daughter I never had." Aro grinned and Abby walked out of the room.

Abby walked back to the room she was given to stay in and she changed from her deep red gown into black jeans and a white t-shirt. She still wore her black knee-high boots. Abby wandered out into the hall and she was outside before she knew it. People dressed in red were still crowding the street for the festival. Abby was never one for festivals, but it didn't mean she didn't like wandering around them.

The sky was getting darker and it started to rain. Abby was getting soaked and her white t-shirt was a wet mess. When Abby looked down at herself she grinned and then chuckled to herself.

Damon wandered through the festival, thinking of who he should kill. The people in this town wouldn't care and Damon was just angry. Just as he passed a fountain, he saw Abby walking. She was soaked and she was laughing as she walked. Her hands were in her pockets and Damon cocked his head to the side. He wondered what could possess her to be walking in the rain. All the tourists in red were running for cover in other buildings.

Abby slowed down and Damon saw her chest rise and fall. She took a deep breath and exhaled. Then, she turned her head toward Damon and drew in a quick breath.

"What are you doing here?" Abby's voice was dark.

"Just walking. What about you?" Damon walked toward Abby and she stood still.

"Just thinking," Abby announced.

Damon stopped walking when he was a few feet away from her. Abby looked up at him and grinned.

"You were talking with Aro." Damon had seen her ask for a private word.

"I was discussing a few things with him," Abby explained.

"Like what?" Damon was curious.

"You don't need to know. All you need to know is that you aren't going back by yourself tomorrow morning." Abby grinned and she could swear she saw Damon grin.

"Well, at least you won't have to waste an airplane ticket," Damon commented.

Abby walked back inside and remembered that there was some sort of party tonight. She smacked her forehead and Damon looked at her like she was weird.

"I forgot that I have to dress up tonight. There's this party thing that Aro invited me. Sad to say, you can't come," Abby informed Damon.

"I have my ways of getting in," Damon explained.

"Oh really? Everyone there is going to be a vampire, _Demon_. I don't think you can charm your way into this party," Abby stated.

"Trust me, I'll be there." Damon was gone in a second and Abby walked up to her room.

Abby chose a gown that had a white skirt and a black and white type of tank top. Then, she slipped on a pair of gloves and a white necklace to complete her look. Soon after, she finished with a black mask. Abby made her way down to the ballroom. She didn't even know Aro had a ballroom, but when she walked down the stairwell she came to a ballroom. Aro was standing at the entrance and Abby took her mask off for a second. When Aro saw Abby, he nodded and let her through.

The ballroom was packed with people in really nice clothes. Abby wandered around, just people watching. She spotted Alec and Jane standing on the sidelines, watching out for troublemakers. Abby grinned to herself when someone stood in front of her. They wore a dark black mask, hiding all the prominent features that could help her figure out who it was. He looked a tad bit like Demetri, but Abby didn't care. She took his hand and they started to dance.

As soon as Abby had had enough dancing, she grabbed her partner's hand and guided him away from the dance floor. She walked outside with him and the full moon was shining down on them. _How picturesque_, Abby thought to herself.

Abby's dance partner was standing, leaning against a railing and he smiled. Abby put her hands behind her back and sighed, looking up at the moon.

"What's your name?" Abby met her partner's gaze and she cocked her head to the side in amusement.

"I can't tell you," The man replied.

"I do have a guess. Can I guess?" Abby felt like a child playing a guessing game with someone she just met. The part about just meeting was correct, though.

The man nodded.

"Are you…Demetri?" Abby grinned.

The man shook his head.

"Felix?" Abby tried to think harder.

The man shook his head once again.

"Who are you?" Abby's voice was full of impatience.

The man leaned over and kissed Abby. She couldn't believe a guy she barely knew would just kiss her like that. Then, he was gone. Abby was confused and as she scanned the scenery, she sighed. She didn't know who it was and she knew she might not ever know. But then she realized Aro could probably tell her…or not. He would probably be as confused as she was.

The night went on and before long, Abby decide to retire. She was tired and bored of the party. It was boring without the guy who kissed her. When Abby opened her door, Damon was sitting on her bed, twirling a rose. He looked up when Abby stepped closer.

"When are we leaving?" Damon was still looking at the rose.

"Tomorrow morning is when our flight is," Abby informed Damon.

"This place is boring already," Damon commented.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, _Demon_. I guess you'll just have to deal with it," Abby retorted.

"How was the party?" Damon was grinning and he met Abby's gaze.

"It was fine, why?" Abby was suspicious.

"I was only wondering. I was unable to get into the party," Damon explained.

"I guess it was convenient for me, then, wasn't it?" Abby smiled at Damon and he hissed.

"Apparently." Damon grinned and continued examining the rose.

"I have to change. You need to get out…right now," Abby ordered.

"If you say so, milady," Damon replied and left the rose on Abby's bed before walking out of her room.

Abby changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt. She walked over to her bed and looked at the rose. Abby picked it up and twirled the rose just like _Demon _had done when she entered her room. It made Abby think, but then she denied thinking it. She thought it was stupid to even think about the fact that _Demon _could have been the mysterious guy who had kissed her only a few hours ago. _Demon _wouldn't be able to change so quick-but then again he was wearing something similar to what the guy had been wearing. Abby ran the rose across her bed and then put it on the table beside her bed. She had a lot of thinking to do and not enough time to do it.

The next morning, Abby woke up and noticed Damon was in her room again. This time, he was sitting on the table in her room and it looked like he was looking out the window.

"Can I help you this morning?" Abby looked at Damon and he didn't meet her gaze.

Abby got out of her bed and rolled her eyes. She went into the bathroom and came back out dressed in jeans and a gray t-shirt. Damon looked at her and snickered.

"What the hell could you be laughing about at a time like this?" Abby stood with her hands on her hips.

"You never wear gray; not that I've seen," Damon explained.

"Well, today is a different day," Abby pointed out.

* * *

**Hmmm...who was the mysterious guy at the party???? I bet it's extremely obvious...if not I did a good job then lol :o)  
Reviews are amazing!!!!!**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**SOOOO sorry about the extremely late update. I can tell this school year is gonna be overwhelming. I have school and then Volleyball practice and homework which is a pain in the behind. Anyway, since it's Labor Day weekend I think I'll be ale to update more today and tomorrow. The next chapter of this is practically almost done! :o)  
Enjoy!  
-BeachVamp ;p **

* * *

**Fallen for Beautiful  
Chapter 9: Father  
Songs: _Fergalicious_by Fergie, _I Don't Have to Try _by Avril Lavigne, _Work It_ by Missy Elliot**

Abby and Damon got to the Italian airport via cab and when Abby and Damon entered, they looked around. Damon brushed past Abby and led the way. Almost everything was in Italian.

"Why the hell the Italians didn't put anything in English is beyond me. Don't they know that tourists come to this airport?" Abby was really asking anyone in particular.

"Tourists don't usually come here to get on a plane or get off one," Damon commented.

The concourse Abby and Damon's plane was at was all the way down. Damon walked slowly while Abby walked quickly down to where the seats were. As soon as Damon sat down next to Abby he watched the people pass by. Abby read her book that she had been reading on the trip to Italy and when they called the flight, Abby got up from her seat and slung her bag over her shoulder.

Abby sat next to the window and Damon was to her right. Suddenly, someone got on the plane and Abby stiffened. She looked ahead and Damon looked over at her.

"I should have stayed," Abby muttered to herself.

Damon didn't understand.

"That guy who just got on is going to try to kill me," Abby whispered.

"Why would someone want to kill you just for going to Italy?" Damon tried to figure out what Abby's issue was.

"They didn't want me to leave Italy because they are trying to kill my father too," Abby replied.

"Your father is back in Washington." Damon was really confused.

"That guy isn't my father even though I said he was," Abby informed Damon.

"Then who is your father?" Damon was trying to weasel answers out of Abby.

"Aro," Abby mouthed.

Damon was shocked.

"Caius is trying to kill me. He sent someone to destroy me," Abby explained.

"What did you do?" Damon wondered if Abby had defied rules.

"Caius doesn't like you and I tried to tell him you weren't a particular threat. That all blew up in my face," Abby explained.

"That's why you have that cut on your arm," Damon stated.

Abby nodded and sighed.

"As long as you're telling me something I don't know, I feel as if I _have_ to tell you something as well," Damon figured.

"What is it?" Abby closed her eyes and rested her head back.

"I was at that party the other night," Damon whispered and kissed Abby.

Surprise erupted out of Abby and she gasped. Damon grinned and Abby slapped him.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me when I walked into my room that night?!" Abby was hissing through her teeth.

"I didn't feel it was irrelevant at the time," Damon explained.

Abby got up from her seat and jumped over Damon's legs to get to the bathroom. When she got inside, someone grabbed her. It was the henchman Caius had called for. He pressed a knife against Abby's midsection and grinned. Abby took a deep breath and grabbed the hilt of the knife, pulling it right toward herself. Before Abby realized, it was in her stomach and there was blood seeping out. The henchman laughed and Abby kicked him.

The henchman ran out of the bathroom and Abby slid to the floor. She pulled the knife out of her stomach and put it beside herself. Then, Abby hugged her knees to her chest. Quiet sobs erupted throughout her body and she was shaking. The plane landed within a few minutes and Abby stayed where she was.

There was a knock at the door and it opened. Damon was standing there with his arms folded across his chest.

"Get plane sick?" Damon was only teasing.

Abby pushed the knife away and lifted one of her hands from her stomach.

"That guy was in here and I didn't think he'd do it…but he stabbed me," Abby managed.

"This wouldn't be the best place to get you cleaned up," Damon said and helped Abby up.

Damon carried Abby out of the airport and had someone pull his car around to the front. Abby's wound was still seeping blood and she was breathing hard. Damon got his Ferrari and helped Abby inside the car. As soon as Damon was in the car he sped away and as Damon drove, Abby watched the passing scenery and cars.

"Are you alright?" Damon looked over at Abby.

Abby just looked at Damon and nodded.

"I'm taking you back to the Cullens' house," Damon informed Abby.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Carlisle, Edward, Bella, and Emmett ran out of the house as Damon pulled into the driveway. Damon helped Abby out of the Ferrari and as soon as Edward and Emmett reached the two, they took Abby inside. Bella stayed back with Damon.

"What happened?" Bella sounded as if it was Damon's fault.

"It's too shocking to tell you," Damon stated.

"How could you let that happen to her?" Bella was raising her voice.

"You have to ask her about it. I don't think she would have wanted me to just flat out tell you right now." Damon looked at Bella seriously.

"Fine," Bella sighed and Damon started to get back in the Ferrari, "Where are you going?"

"I'm just getting away for a while," Damon shrugged.

"You should stay," Bella insisted.

"Why would I?" Damon raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Because Abby needs you," Bella pointed out.

"She's fine. Besides, I'll be back in about an hour," Damon figured and drove away in the Ferrari.

Bella walked into the house and noticed everyone was in Carlisle's office. Abby was lying on the operating table with her eyes closed. Her shirt was rolled up to show the wound. Edward was leaning against the wall in the corner of the room and Emmett was sitting in a chair. Alice and Esme were helping Carlisle while Jasper and Rosalie were nowhere to be seen.

Abby suddenly stirred and opened her eyes. Bella looked at her and sighed with a smile.

"What happened, Abby?" Alice was looking eagerly at Abby.

"I'll tell you in a minute, pixie," Abby hissed, putting her arm over her eyes.

"You don't have to be so mean," Alice commented.

"I'm tired and hungry," Abby said in a weak voice.

Bella smiled at Abby as Abby sat up and ran fingers though her hair.

"He's not here," Bella said quietly.

"I don't give a damn. That bastard was a pain the whole way," Abby spat.

"Abby's back to her old self," Bella said with a smile.

Abby hopped off the operating table and gave Bella a high-five with a smile. Emmett got up from the chair and walked out of the room. As Abby walked past the door, there was a knock. Abby turned around and opened the door. She grinned and let the person inside.

Bella, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice came into the room and looked at the visitor.

"Cullens, this is Dallas Harford. She's a friend of mine…and one of the few other vampires around here," Abby introduced.

"Hi," Dallas said with a smile.

"I'm going to be staying with her for a few days and I'll be back after that. My 'parents' don't expect me back for a week," Abby said, using air quotes on 'parents'.

"Why did you do that?" Emmett was confused.

"I have to tell you guys something. The people here aren't really my parents. I only have a father and I visited him in Italy," Abby explained with a sigh.

"Aro is your father," Alice said in shock.

Abby nodded.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Edward was confused.

"I didn't feel it was necessary," Abby shrugged.

"You should have told us," Emmett commented.

"Sorry," Abby said, not meaning it.

* * *

**Yay! Abby's back to her old self!  
One of my friends really wanted to be in one of my stories, so yeah. She's Dallas. You'll never know if that's her name or not lol  
Anyway, reviews would help. You could tell me how mad you are at me for taking so long or whatever just review....PLEASE!!**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people! I'm sorry it took a while! I was sick (and still am) and I had practice and school. Anyway, this chapter is sort of Abby with some attitude and she kinda has PMS here, but anyway lol  
I really hope you enjoy!  
-BeachVamp ;p **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Problematic  
Songs: _Ignorance_by Paramore, _New Moon Rising_by Wolfmother, _Breathe Me_by Sia**

Abby started to walk out with Dallas on her heels when a red Ferrari drove up. Dallas looked at Abby and smiled.

"Who drives that?" Dallas seemed interested in the driver and that got on Abby's nerves.

"Damon Salvatore drives that car, but I wouldn't give him a second glance," Abby informed Dallas.

"Why shouldn't I?" Dallas seemed like she wanted to get to know Damon.

"He's just a horrible person and he's in love with me," Abby added.

"He's in love with you?" Dallas seemed confused.

Abby nodded.

"That doesn't mean that he wouldn't be interested in me," Dallas commented and walked up to the Ferrari.

Damon stepped out and he met Dallas' gaze. He then looked at Abby and rolled his eyes.

"Your friend?" Damon nodded his head toward Dallas.

Abby nodded.

"Are you leaving?" Abby noticed Damon's concern.

"Yeah, what of it?" Abby folded her arms across her chest.

"I didn't want you to be here while I'm here," Damon stated.

Abby sighed and walked to her car. Dallas got in and looked at Abby in amazement.

"Why do you talk to him like that?" Dallas hated how Abby treated people sometimes.

"He needs to be pushed around. While I was with him in Italy he was a pain in my ass," Abby explained.

"Well, I guess he deserves it," Dallas shrugged.

Abby pulled up to Dallas' place and Dallas opened the door. She put her car keys on the counter and sat down on the couch. Abby took off her jacket and stood still for a second. Suddenly, Abby pushed her shirt up and looked at the wound. It was barely recognizable, but Abby still felt it. She took a deep breath before pulling her shirt down and joining Dallas on the couch.

Dallas put the Hallmark channel on and Abby sighed. Abby never watched much TV, but if she did it usually was the news. As Dallas became engrossed in the show, Abby closed her eyes. She saw images of Damon and that night when she danced with him, not knowing who it was. Damon's smile and his eyes always got to her. Before her imagination got away with her, Abby opened her eyes and got up from the couch. She went into the guest room and sat down on the bed with a heavy sigh. Damon's face was plaguing her thoughts. His face was always there somehow and it always made Abby angry at some point.

There was no doubt that Abby did like Damon, though. She knew he liked her too, but neither of them would admit to it. Edward had tried to get Damon to tell Abby that he loved her, but Abby knew he'd never say anything to her about feelings. He might ask her how she was doing, but nothing more.

Out of the blue, a crow flew through the window and Abby looked at it. She stared at it for a few moments before smiling. It was Damon. He always became a crow when he felt like it.

As Abby predicted, Damon stood in the place of the crow and Abby looked at him.

"What do you want?" Abby put her hands on her hips and Damon grinned.

"Your friend is an interesting person," Damon observed.

"What about Dallas?" Abby wanted Damon to get to the point of this conversation.

"Isn't she human?" Damon was looking at Abby with the same grin.

"You're not going to be able to take her blood. She's a vampire, like us," Abby pointed out.

"That's too bad," Damon said, not meaning it.

"I guess you'll just have to go somewhere else." Abby shrugged and Damon chuckled.

"I don't feel like leaving just yet," Damon said.

"I'm not some sort of donor, _Demon_. I'm a hunter, not the hunted," Abby argued.

"You don't have to be so dramatic. I just want to talk," Damon informed Abby.

"There's nothing to talk about. You should get out before I have Dallas come up here. She'll be all over you," Abby threatened.

"Go ahead and call for her. I don't care," Damon said.

Abby growled and Damon grinned. All of a sudden instinct took over and Abby lunged for Damon. She snapped at his neck while he pushed her away.

"I'm sick and tired of your shit, _Demon_!" Abby was clawing at Damon as well and Dallas came up.

Dallas didn't know what to do. Abby was trying to kill Damon and she didn't want to get herself killed. Damon threw Abby against the wall and there was a cracking sound. Something had pierced Abby's arm and it was bloody. Abby didn't stop to look at it or anything, she ran at Damon and they both fell out the window, glass shattering everywhere. While Damon tried to get up, Abby was already standing in a fighting stance. Her fangs were extended and Dallas ran out to hold Abby back.

Damon stood up and brushed himself off. He sighed and looked at Abby who was being held back by Dallas.

"Sorry about that. Abby's bad with self control," Dallas apologized.

"It's quite alright. I think she wanted to have a go at me for some time," Damon figured.

"I'll call for Bella. She'll be able to calm Abby down," Dallas said and took out her cell phone.

After a few minutes, Bella drove up and hurried out of her car to where Abby was. Abby was breathing heavily and her eyes were closed.

"What happened to Abby?" Bella looked at Abby and then Dallas.

"She just attacked Damon," Dallas said with a shrug.

"Abby," Bella announced.

Abby's eyes opened and she looked up at Bella.

"Are you alright?" Bella wanted to know if Abby was hurt.

"I'm fine," Abby said with a look at Damon.

"What happened to your arm?" Bella took Abby's bleeding arm in her hand.

"It's just a consequence for fighting," Abby stated as if it was just a small cut.

"How did it happened?" Bella was trying to get Abby to explain things.

"I lunged at _Demon _because I had some repressed rage and he threw me against the wall. There was something sharp and it stabbed my hand. I didn't feel it, though. It was all that adrenalin that kept me going. After a few more seconds, I pushed _Demon_ out the window and we fought until Dallas broke up the fight," Abby explained in full.

"Damon, are you ok?" Bella glanced over at Damon.

"I'm still intact," Damon said and met Abby's gaze.

"Abby, maybe you should stay at my house now. Carlisle needs to have a look at you," Bella said and slung an arm around Abby's shoulder, guiding her to the car.

Damon stood there with Dallas as soon as the car drove away.

"Is she always like this around you?" Dallas was wondering.

"Never," Damon said.

"Do you need a place to crash?" Dallas wanted Damon to stay.

"I've got a place and I think I should be back by now," Damon said and disappeared.

Damon pulled up to the Cullens' house and snuck into the garage. Edward was already there, waiting for him.

"Did you miss me?" Damon grinned and Edward sighed.

"You shouldn't have done that. Abby doesn't need to be encouraged," Edward hissed.

"I wasn't the one who started it," Damon argued.

"But you showed up in her room, looking for a fight. That's all Abby needed. She likes you, but she needs distance. You can't let anyone know you're here right now. Bella would kill me if she found out I let you come back here and then Carlisle would be upset as well, but he could handle it," Edward said with a shrug.

"I'll be quiet," Damon mumbled.

"Good, because if you aren't I'm going to kill you," Edward remarked with no sarcasm.

Abby sat on the couch with her arms hugging her knees to her chest. She was tired and her hand was throbbing. It was wrapped so many times it looked like a mitten. Emmett had come in and started laughing at Abby's hand and she growled at him. Bella had to get him away before Abby did something stupid.

As soon as everything quieted down, Bella sat down with Abby. Alice came down sometime later and sat down with the girls.

"Are you okay now, Abby?" Alice looked sincere.

"I'm fine now. I have no idea what came over me. Maybe it was the fact that _Demon_ wouldn't leave that got me jumpy," Abby figured.

"He's gone now and he won't bother you," Bella assured her.

"_Demon_ never goes away, but thanks," Abby said and grinned. She knew he was staying here in the garage like always. Edward had let him back in.

* * *

**Lol :o) That's funny!  
Do you think Abby will deal with Damon being in the Cullens house or will she ignore it???  
Comments, concerns, predictions, and especially reviews are welcome!**

* * *


End file.
